There Will Be Blood
by DalstinKyukiMikileyluv
Summary: Warning: Torture and blood Disclaimer: I own no characters, as I sadly am not JK Rowling


Draco Malfoy and his cronies throw yet another volley of snowballs at my head. I haven't been able to find Hermione. She promised me that she would meet me after she went to the bathroom, but now I'm stuck deciding whether to fight or run.

"What's wrong, Weaslebee?" Malfoy taunts.

I cringe. If only they were a bit further back, I could run.

"Cat got your tongue? Or are you just helpless without Potty and the Mudblood?" he tries again.

"And I doubt you'd be this brave without those goons that follow you around," I say.

Wrong thing to do. I clamp my mouth shut and edge along the fence they have me pressed against. Hermione should be coming out of the bathroom any moment now. I feel it in my heart. Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Go see if you can find me something to eat. I can handle Wheezy," Malfoy says. They obey immediately and once they're gone, his attention turns back to me. He shoves his wand against my jaw, forcing me to look up.

"Why so quiet? Having sick little fantasies?" he laughs.

"About you, Malfoy? I'd rather die," I say.

"So very dramatic. But I was talking about Scarhead. Don't think I didn't see you two in this same position last week," he spits.

Malfoy wiggles his wand just under my chin. Panic fills my eyes. Did he really see?

"Leave him out of this, you psychopath!" I shout/

"I could do anything to you, and no one would know," he says.

I have to admit, I'm a bit scared right now He looks sort of mad, and he hates me and my family. And he's right, no one would know because noone is around. No one but us. No one at all. He notices my fear and chuckles darkly.

"You may not have had any fantasies about me, Weaslebee, but, oh, how I've had them about you. This moment, right here, is one I see a lot. I want to tear the bad blood from your traitorous veins. I want to use Unforgivable curses on you over and over again. I want you to scream and cry and beg me to stop," Malfoy says.

What a dark and twisted person he is. He slaps my face and shoves me to the ground, wand still at my throat.

"That's what's going to happen. I learned two of them and I will own you. _Crucio_!" he growls.

My body feels as though it has collapsed in on itself. I'm in so much pain that I can't figure out what hurts. Maybe everything hurts. It's as though a thousand stinging jinxes are being sent through my bloodstream at once. It. Hurts. But I can't give him the satisfaction of my pain, so I bite my lip until it bleeds. Malfoy kicks me in the crotch and I scream. Every piece of me cries out in pain and he laughs hysterically.

"No one can hear you scream, Weaselbee. Or more accurately, it won't do you any good. Oh,yes, let the fear in. Let it color your eyes. Be afraid, be very afraid because no one is coming to save you. I sent Crabbe and Goyle after the Mudblood. He isn't coming for you. You are mine," he snarls into my face as he pushes me into the fence. The barbed wire tears at my flesh and I howl in pain.

"Does it hurt the ickle Ronniekins? Good. Scream for me. Beg me to stop," Malfoy says. My back bleeds and red droplets of my humiliation color the snow.

I shamelessly cry, mixing tears with the blood running down my face. He slaps me.

Malfoy begins to hum a song that sounds innocent, like a child's rhyme, but I know better. _One, two, he's calling for you,_ He pulls a knife out of his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" I ask. My voice cracks and he smiles.

"I told them I needed a good knife for juicing, and they didn't ask me whether I meant Potions ingredients or not," he says.

_Three, four, better lock your door,_

He goes back to humming as he wordlessly casts spell after spell on the knife. I run as quickly as I can while he's distracted.

"Imperio," Malfoy says lazily. I turn back around and run straight into the knife. White-hot pain shoots through my arm and it burns, oh, it burns.

"Everybody is a book of blood; wherever we're opened, we're red," Malfoy laughs. I try to hide my intense fear, but I can't help but moan in terror.

"Oh, yes, there will be blood," he whispers. He smiles wickedly and drags the knife across my skin again while chuckling mercilessly as I weep.

I am vaguely aware of Harry shouting for me as all fades to black.


End file.
